


Jumin's First Time

by Second_Best



Series: Mystic Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Lemon, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Best/pseuds/Second_Best
Summary: "Endearment and encouragement, and that was all.There was no roughness on his part, no rushing and no wanting to take over.He was giving himself to her, bit by bit, and entirely.And he was allowing her to rule him, the way she ruled his heart."





	1. Good Night

**Chapter One: Good Night**

——

**"I will do whatever you want... If it's me that you want, I will give myself to you."**

…

Jumin’s kiss was chaste.  


She was surprised she'd even managed the observation as the heir slowly released her chin, pulling away with an exhilarated smile that was both new and boyishly attractive.  
Despite her initial shock, the settling embarrassment, and the other party in the room... Jumin's _clumsy_ kiss was what she remembered.  
Seeing the look in his eyes as he licked his own lip and tasted her, something in her chest warmed... and then wanted.  


There was a cry, not unlike a shriek, from across them - and Jumin seemed not to notice it at all, his pupils dilated and entirely focused on her.  
She, on the other hand, jumped just a little; her eyes darting to Choi Sarah as the woman dropped her jaw - and her handbag - in utter shock.  
A significant part of her sincerely felt horrible for the woman as she stormed out with what was left of her dignity - But she'd always been a sympathetic person. And where she was fooled into believing people were innately good, Jumin (though he held his tongue and spoke little until prompted) could see right through them.  


\---

It was an actual truth that before this had all happened, the heir to C&R had never gotten intimate.  
The idea that someone as attractive, as coveted as him, wielding the business world in his hands, never having experienced such a thing - It was hard to believe.

Before she met him, she already knew who he was. 

After all, Han Jumin was a public figure, occasionally gracing the covers of respectable magazines like Economic Plus, Fortuna and Asquire.  
He was always on the Borfus 'Most Eligible Bachelors' List and she was vaguely aware of his more prominent achievements only because South Korea loved him.  
He was their ‘Cherry Prince’ - A moniker affectionately coined after Cherry Street - the business district where C&R International’s high-rise building towered; a fortress of glass and steel.

She didn’t think much about it at the time.  
He had his world, and she had hers; working three jobs to provide for her retired parents. 

If asked, the girl would have joked that Han Jumin’s world was one of cover-ups and secret rendezvous. Like a notorious casanova - maybe the heir had left his mark in high-end motels around the world at the expert hands of the best prostitutes and lovers. Maybe his numerous ’Business’ trips were also chances at philandering with exotic people, and ‘parties’ promised a different kind of fun.

Even if it were a joke...  
She knew enough that money could feed a different kind of hunger, and too much of it could breed a monster.  
On the first day she'd been welcomed into the RFA, she found herself staring at his photo wondering about his spotless reputation.  
After promptly 'boogling' the man, she began reading up on his accomplishments, which led to opening new tabs on her browser. Her eyes combed through dozens of suggestive articles and gossip forums.  
She was beyond impressed but admittedly wary, and thought to tread carefully around him and the rest of the members.  
... Of course, this didn't last.  


She met him. 

…  
Everything she suspected couldn’t be farther from the truth. Fiction quickly fell away replaced in the coming days with cats, wine, misplaced humour, and his near-biblical love for the Urban Dictionary. Casual became critical, and eventually, she saw his demons, but they weren’t the ones she’d expected at all.

She had fallen. And Jumin was laughably, adorably, ridiculously pure.  


His untarnished record was as he said it to be, and his past relationships were left unmentioned and forgotten because they truly didn’t count as actual relationships.  
There was nothing to say, and she was left almost feeling rather sorry.

Unlike him, she had her share of love, dating experiences and previous heartbreaks.  
Compared to the women on the gossip list her husband refused to address, she really was nothing special. Despite that, she was naturally radiant, blessed with a streak of good genes enough that she sometimes passed on makeup and jewelry. Oftentimes, it was the totality of her - an effortless kind of grace and a hardworking nature that became an irresistible charm.  
She had her fair share of experience - significant relationships lasting more than two years, only ending because of mutual differences.  


Because of that, she would have liked to believe she was a decent lover, both in and out of the sheets, if it counted.  
And though she had the upper hand, Jumin was surprisingly romantic and eager.  
He was also curious, observant and boasted an impressive learning curve.  
And that was all they needed to eventually balance the scales.

... 

Despite what the other RFA members speculated, they _hadn’t_ gotten together on their wedding night. 

Exhausted from the numerous amount of guests and the consecutive follow-throughs with media and family, they’d taken the helicopter just as the sun was rising, to an upscale area in the mountain.  
Jumin had managed to convince her that he _needed_ to carry her bridal-style into the suite, where they had shamefully fallen asleep between kissing and talking to the night-owls on the Messenger.. 

Seven bumped the chatroom with multiple messages hinting at how they’d stopped responding at just the same time. After being idle for a while, the Messenger’s security system automatically logged both Jumin and her out, and the hacker started spamming photos of space rockets launching, and fireworks in the sky.

Yoosung couldn’t quite handle that, and he escaped with a parting message wishing them a ’good night,’ which the hacker didn’t hesitate to prey upon either.

After the couple logged back in with their apologies the next morning, there was a sticker posted for them to download: An animated icon of their two bobbing, smiling heads with popping hearts shooting up and the words **‘Good Night’** underneath.  
Her husband mused about it, and requested a version of ‘Good Afternoon’ and ‘Good Morning’ while she could merely blush, not having the heart to explain the implication to him. 

That morning, and the days that followed were a rigorous string of busy schedules and social functions that left her with more respect for her husband’s stamina, and more exhaustion than any hell-week she’d had handling her three jobs.

Needless to say, they simply didn’t have the energy or proper timing for something so significant. 

—

Tonight was scheduled.  
Like most things in her new husband’s life, even the most intimate endeavours seemed to need planning - sans Jaehee, of course.  


But it had finally come.  
And she had pined, and waited while he denied any prior advances.  
“There is a right order to things. It’s worth the wait.” He whispered, after an innocent cuddle had escalated into a heated romp on the bed two days ago.  
“Admit it,” She had candidly slapped his bicep, “you’re just enjoying the idea of sticking to a schedule.”  
He ejected a low laugh. 

Her wait was over now. And so was his.  
For the first time, Jumin would give himself in all his entirety, to her. 

So it happened,  
After a dinner of significant stares and meaningful conversation, Jumin rose from the table and walked to her side with a purposeful saunter in his step that was almost predatory.  
Clothes were shed, and he backed her into the bed, where they sank into the sheets mindlessly absorbed in each other. 

He hovered above her now, slow breaths falling over her skin, a subtle in and out like an even heartbeat.  
Steady hands traveled up her arms, causing a rising prickle in her as he pushed the sheets back with a tempered touch, revealing more of her in the low light.  
His face warmed with appreciation and she gave him a valiant smile, even if a part of her wanted to curl up against him, crack a joke, or clap her hands over his eyes. 

… It wasn’t that she was embarrassed about her form.  
It was because Jumin had a way of observing with such unsuppressed fervor; that while he appeared to be looking at her, he was at the same time, looking inside her; as if he were analyzing every tick and flinch, and it was only a matter of time he would eventually see everything she'd buried away.

It made her feel vulnerable, and humble as his narrow stare calmly perused her.  
“I want to memorize every beautiful mark on your body, do you find this strange?” Came the murmured question.  
She shook her head, gnawing at her inner lip as she watched him with a thundering pulse.  
The heir traced her curves with his eyes, lost in keen study until she felt a steady heat creep up her neck because his face had begun to take on a different expression.  
Just as quickly, that look was gone, replaced with a languid touch that trailed the brace of her collarbone and dipped down the trench between her breasts.  
“You don’t know how beautiful you look to me.” He fervently said, eyes slowly lifting to her face.  
It was bordering cheesy, waxing poetry like that…  
But for a while, she’d forgotten to breathe.

The girl quickly inhaled before releasing a soft laugh. 

“Those should be my words, Jumin...” Her smile softened, “Oh, come here.” Her arms opened for him.  
The man surged with a gentle sort of grace as he brushed the covers aside and bent into her embrace.  
For a while, he lingered, dark bangs falling across one eye like a raven’s wing.  
And then his gaze lowered, the thicks of his lashes brushing against her jaw as he pressed a lingering kiss to her pulse.  
Deliberate, slow and complete, his mouth warmed her porcelain skin for much longer than a moment.  
As if he were savouring, processing, and filing away every mounting detail before moving on. 

Her nerves tingled, responding to the feel of his parted lips.  
They slid along the shadows of a vein, tracing its course down her neck;  
Dipping along the bulk of her throat in an unhurried journey, until he finally settled.  
Deeper this time, he burrowed, until she made a small sound feeling the flat of his tongue moisten her skin.  
His teeth closed over her, too gently, as if he thought her fragile and feared she would break.  
She couldn’t help moving, fidgeting against him with an instinctive urge to touch him back, spurn him until he handled her just a little rougher than that.  
Her fingers wandered and clutched until Jumin pulled up; his love-bitten mouth making a soft, succulent sound before he pressed it to her ear - “My love… don’t rush.”  
Her hands had drifted along their bodies, and slid between his legs.

“I’m not rushing…” She almost moaned in agony, the blooms on her cheeks darkening a shade.  
He gave a low breath of sound, lips curling. “… You’re not a very good liar.”

Dexterous fingers touched to her cheek, sweeping her brown strands behind an ear.  
His gray gaze stilled and she found herself pinned under it, short of breath.  
“We have all the time to do this. But, all the same, only one moment that never happens again.”  
“Yes, I know how special it is…” She sincerely whispered.  
“Then there’s no need to rush. Grant me this…” Jumin softened, “In honor of my first time.”  
The girl ached even more hearing that.  
Badly, she wanted to please him, everything in her telling her to touch and kiss and hold this beautiful man so she could show him.  
“It’s just, Jumin, I also want you to feel-”  
“Yes… I know what you want to do.”  
He continued to watch her, one steely iris dark with shadow, the other bathed in aqua luminescence until he shifted and the lights from the fish tank slid across his features.  
“And we will get there, darling.”  
He gently took the invading wrist, and she gave him an almost shameful look as he pressed his mouth into her palm with understanding.  
"You can, later on, touch as much of me as you want, and as long as you want…” His lips brushed along her knuckles as he eyed her.  
“- touch me until I shatter from the bliss.” His voice just barely above a whisper.  
Her breath wedged at that invitation, gaze clouding with the ideas he’d conjured.  
She began to quake, though she didn’t quite realize it, and he sank into her, gathering her in his arms as the adrenalin thrummed.  
“But before that, let me learn you until I’m satisfied…” His low voice broke into the space between them.  
“At my pace, allow me to explore you…”  
Jumin nuzzled behind the crook of her ear and kissed at the soft skin there.  
“Grant me this...” It was almost a subtle plea.  
Her heart gave a squeeze at that.  
“Of course.” She whispered ardently, burying into his silken strands. 

With the silence of that meaningful moment, a mutual understanding fell between them.  
They held each other… and comfortably remained that way for a long time. 

She inhaled the smell of him; that combination of fragrant wood, citrus wine and musk that marked his familiarity.  
“... You smell good.” Came the sigh.  
She was falling, still falling; and when Jumin pressed a smile to her skin, she felt it and warmed.  


  
Gradually, the beginnings of lust dulled in that silence, and in its place there was only a magnitude of overwhelming love.  


—


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we continue?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this is **graphic** smut.  
>  You have been (delightfully) warned.  
> Please drink a lot of water, it's good to keep hydrated!

**Chapter Two: Her.**

\--

Jumin was a very thorough man.  
More than that, he possessed an unbelievable amount of patience and self-control.  


  
... Not exactly in ways she was anticipating.  


His lethal combination of traits resulted in an hour going by that he busied himself learning everything from beauty marks to permanent scars.  
Despite his thorough exploration and all his attentive caresses, she still couldn’t help letting out some laughs, because the man was just so _interested_ asking about her body’s history. Not even her parents were like that. In fact, _she_ wasn't like that.  
Her husband didn't let a single scrape escape him.  
Sometimes, she couldn’t really remember how she’d gotten hurt - those marks were ridiculously tiny and almost non-existent. While other scars were from mundane things like accidentally leaning into a curling iron or slipping over a broken frame at work.  
He was especially upset by a pale, penny-sized spot beside her knee, which she’d gotten from a childhood bike fall that sent her nine-year-old self skidding into a ditch.  
He kissed her, and stressed over riding gear with a sorry look on his face.  
“Jumin, you silly man. I’m alive.” It sent her into another round of laughs.  
"It's also for your future. Though I'm certain to make sure it doesn't happen again." He leisurely droned.  
"Is this what you mean when you say you're gonna keep me up all night?"  
"Hm. What did you think I meant?" He questioned before he conceded, letting slip a ghost of a smile.  
She batted his shoulder as she giggled into the pillows, "My god..."  
... And yet, he wasn't finished.  


“This one, I noticed while you were eating dinner with me.”  
He pressed at a scar hidden along the side of her index finger, barely the size of a grain of rice.  
“Amazing, but why am I not surprised.” She laughed, watching him stroke her finger repeatedly.  
“It was done by a cat, actually. It bit. Not very hard. And the rest of it healed, while that just… didn’t.” She added, more to distract herself as he lifted her hand to his mouth.  
It mirrored a familiar gesture that made her heart squeeze.  
She was remembering his proposal when he gave her a stricken look.  


“A cat? What did you do to the poor creature?”  
“… Well, of _course_ it’s my fault. All cats are saints, right?” She teased with a dimpled grin.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised.” The heir answered, resting his jaw on her hand, “Cats are exceptionally-sensitive creatures. I read somewhere that they may be able to distinguish good and bad intent - and I don’t believe you to be bad. Going by that, I assume you’d done something to startle it.”

She blinked wide brown eyes at him.  
“I’m right.” It wasn’t a question because Jumin saw right through her. 

“I held its tail while it was napping. Maybe pulled it… a little.” The girl meekly confessed, “I was six or seven.”  
Jumin clicked his tongue as he rose up to her mouth.  
“Such a naughty child,” he whispered, kissing at her fleshy lip.  
Her eyes drifted, watching the muscles on his broad shoulders flex with movement as his hands coasted along her waist.  
“Well, it’s not like I wanted to hurt it…” She defensively said, until her breath snagged.  
He nipped tenderly at her jaw with a sound of affirmation.  
It seemed he’d decidedly learned enough, his fingers kneading at her supple stomach and tracing the feel of her skin.  
He ghosted over her belly-button with a dip before venturing precariously lower, so derisively slow that combined with such an agonizing suspension, it roused a strong urge.  
“Oh, Jumin…” She begged, not knowing exactly what she was asking for.  


The man’s palms lifted sideways, to her disdain, and slid down the bulk of her thigh instead, until he’d grasped the curve of her bottom.  
“When we have one of our own, I hope that child is a little nicer, or I should have to scold her.” He teased.  
“Her?” The girl’s voice rose.  
“I don’t mean to bring it up so soon, but when it happens, a little girl sounds wonderful...” His lips ghosted along her clavicle, “Of course, I don’t mind either way, a little princess or a little prince...” His hand squeezed gently at the flesh of her bottom.  
She released a breath as he kissed a line down the swell of her breasts.  
“Or both.”  
“I guess s- Oh…”  
There was no warning as his mouth closed over one nipple, sucking it with agonizingly-slow precision.  
And by the time it happened, she was beyond ready to do anything, and entirely too sensitive from the building anticipation.  
So much that this particular move wrung the breath from her.  
She arched into his mouth, clinging fiercely.  


Her husband had a natural way of steering the mood in any situation, a gift he used especially well in business.  
But it was also evident at times like this when he simply flipped a switch and the air in the room changed.  
It almost felt like they’d completed a stage in a game and now Jumin was pulling her along to the next part, giving her a reward.

She released an airy moan of bliss, her fingers tangling in his silken strands as he pulled her spine to him.  
He came away with a discreet suck before giving the other breast ample attention, slowly dragging out his teeth and raking at the bud in experimentation.  


“…Yes.” The word unthinkingly came out of her, and she quickly closed her mouth as his eyes lifted.  
She could practically sense him filing this away into his mind.  
His arm was beginning to travel up the small of her back, but she could only vaguely feel this when he was performing with such deliberate combinations of teeth and tongue.  
“Oh, God…” She whimpered against him as he precariously bit before laving her with the heat of his mouth.  
Her body writhed with an upward arch and he used the opportunity to support her between the shoulder blades, sliding his thigh under her and pulling her upper body to him as he rose from the bed.  
In another second, she was being lifted by his strong hold. And it was effortless as she swung forward, only because she was considerably light.  
“Jumin-!”  
The move startled her and she issued a gasp, ending up pressed against his chest, upright and gripping at his broad shoulders.  
Jumin adjusted his legs and sat back against the headboard with a bare lift of his mouth.  
The shift had her comfortably seated, straddling the length of his long thighs.  
The girl laughed as she dug her knees on either side of him.  
“You could have said something if you wanted to change positions…”  
“Perhaps. But it just happened.” He answered, in a deceivingly light tone.  
“You really expect me to believe that.” The girl mused.  


She could have…  


Only, his hands were moving in a stealthy and purposeful way now.  
And the look on his face was betraying him, because she knew; when his eyes darkened like that, he was acting on something he’d planned.  
After all, there was a right time for everything.  
Wordlessly, his thighs began to slide outwards, prying her legs open.  
The girl’s mouth parted, barely managing an “- Oh.” 

“How do I say it? ... Ah-” Jumin’s mouth lifted higher, “I need you to be _open_ with me.” He gave her a ridiculously proud look.  
Wonderful, her husband's jokes were getting punnier.  
She resisted the urge to slap his shoulder and leaned in instead.

“I should request the same of you, Mr. Director.” She gave him a doe-eyed blink.  
“Let me know if you need anything and I'll be happy to provide...” Her voice lingered pointedly, giving the sheets between his legs a glance.  
“How attentive.” Came his playful response, barely above a whisper.  
She tried her best to keep a straight face despite the shift in Jumin’s expression.  
But she was far from complacent now, and the nerves under her skin began rapidly firing in response to his fingers playing up her thighs.  
The girl was stifling her reactions, but Jumin had studiously learned her, and something in him knew her heart was beating just a little harder, anticipating his move.  
His expression only grew more rapt at the thought, his own pulse beginning to quicken as his eyes slid down.  
She followed that stare as it lowered to her breasts and then her stomach…  
Until she felt the heat stinging her cheeks because he was now unabashedly staring at a most intimate place he’d exposed. 

For the most part, she was comfortable with her body.  


But having him look at her like this…  
She struggled, the bulk of muscles on her inner thighs tensing.  
It wasn’t like her husband had never seen it; they shared a bathroom, after all, and he’d walked in on her enough that the initially boyish shock eventually left him.  
But he’d never seen it like _this._  
It wasn’t even that he’d never touched it, because he had, blindly a few times in the heat of the moment.  
But, like this?  
_What are you thinking, Jumin?_  
She swallowed her hiking pulse wanting to ask it, but he was already moving, having promptly decided.  
He touched her, lightly at first, tracing along the outer bulk and stirring the sensitivity until she dug her teeth into her lip, the crimson staining her cheeks.  
His tapered fingers dipped and she issued a muffled sound as he began a slow venture, leaving nothing untouched.  
Jumin bore no signs of rushing, his eyes watched the evident reactions on her face with a quiet grace, as if he were watching a beautiful bud beginning to bloom.  
It wasn’t like anything she’d had before.  
Her previous lovers were always so blindly eager to get the next thing, and the next.  
But the man she’d decided to spend the rest of her life with was very different, she concluded. 

He moved with a certain order in everything: Observe, learn, understand and execute.

And then he touched her where she ached most, causing her to jerk just a little with a high whimper. She leaned into him as the sudden embarrassment broke her composure.  
Jumin’s breaths significantly shortened, delighting in the response, and his eyelids lowered.  
“Oh, darling…” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck as his own heart thrashed with a combination of thrill and nerves.  
“I thought I knew, but no book could have prepared me for this.”

 _He’d read books on this?_ She thought.  
Well, of course he had.  
It was just like him.

She would have laughed if she weren’t so preoccupied with how his thumb had so quickly found the right motions. And perhaps the books had served him well after all.  
“Did you read a lot of them?” She meekly asked.  
“Only a few.” Jumin gauged her, noting that she was beginning to relax into him.  
The man settled into a swirling rhythm, and her eyes grew just a little heavier as her cheeks bloomed.  
“It’s working.” The girl gave a breathy laugh, a little embarrassed.  
“I want you to be more specific than that.” Jumin’s voice was thick with lust as he leaned in and kissed down her throat to her chest, the damp licks and bites along the way causing her to release a low sound.

The minutes wore on.  
She continued to encourage him, and he continued baiting and stirring to her instruction until her legs began to quiver from strain and she was softly bleating against his ear.  
_Like a little lamb._  
It broke him, and he took her chin, kissing her just a little roughly as if he poured all his lack of restraint into it. His tongue parted her seams, and despite the urgency of his mouth, his hand worked with care, sliding a finger inside her and breaking into her confines for the first time.  
The girl gasped against his mouth, her eyes squeezing shut as the heat took her face.  
It was almost shameless, the way she stiffened and then pressed eagerly into his palm, pushing until her heat almost coated him to the knuckle.  
She’d been waiting so long,  
So long for this...  
Small sounds trickled out of her as her body writhed with the plunge of his digit.  
Repeatedly, she called him - urgently called until he pushed another finger into her and she buckled in bliss.  
“How are you so warm?” Jumin asked with a tripping breath as he buried, his hand nudging lightly and then pushing deeper in; until he hooked upwards, impaling a special spot in her that made her eyes widen.  
The back of her hand pressed to her mouth and she stifled a louder cry as her teeth bit at the flesh of her index.  
“No, darling…” He took her wrist with his free hand and kissed it.  
“Don’t think to hold back from me. I want to hear it.”

This really wasn’t fair play.  


“I want to touch you.” The girl suddenly almost begged.  
“Do you.” He questioned vaguely, continuing his ministrations until her head fell back with a cry and her trapped hand curled against his cheek.  
“You’re touching me, princess.”  
She was too far gone for his humor, because his motions were purposeful and he was beginning to summon something that was very quickly building.  
“Jumin…” Came the shaky whisper, “- god, that’s not…”  
“What?” The man leaned in, watching her carefully.  
She struggled when he began to rock his palm against her in a mimicry of things to come. It made her body impatiently twist, until she couldn’t help reaching out, one hand wandering towards the space between his legs.  
“Jumin…”  
“No.” His voice was firm, and he pushed in harder as if to assert his point, “ 'At my own pace'... " His voice lowered, "-wasn't this our agreement?'"  
He admittedly enjoyed it when she sent him a frustrated but needy look, her teeth just barely visible from biting the inside of her lower lip.  


Learning her and having produced such a pleasing expression, it only made him want to rouse her more.  
"Perhaps, if you finished what you were saying, I can reconsider it...”  
He began to move with more diligence, blindly memorizing the places in her with startling accuracy, enough that she began to gasp and quiver when he found that special spot. And he found it again, and again...  
“But you know what I... meant... I-” ... And again.  
Jumin's mouth parted delicately, watching as a dangerous wave rippled through her, and she moaned, clenching involuntarily into his hand.  
“And what did you mean?” Jumin’s voice grew thick, having felt the evident reaction.  
He only wanted more of that, of her.  
The pleasure brimmed again and she twisted with another forgotten cry until his grip on her hand tightened, holding her firmly in place.  
“You’re just teasing me-“  
“And you’re not enjoying this?”  
"I shouldn't be the only one-" She squeezed out.  
He upped his movement a notch and it became short of unbearable.  
“Oh my god, sweetheart… Jumin…” Her voice tumbled out, chanting her urgent need, “We've waited so long, when will you let me touch it-”  
Jumin’s pupils bloomed in anticipation, “Touch... what?”  
“It’s embarrassing to say aloud... You _know_ what-” The girl bit out, unable to help her hips surging against him.  
Another whimper as his fingers pressed harder at the spot inside her.  
“Tell me.” He whispered, looking at her bitten mouth as the thought made him harden even more.  
“I want to hear it.” The pad of his thumb circled mercilessly, applying the steady pressure.  
“Y…your-“ Her strangled words never came.  
The girl’s mind went blank, her body bending like a beam as she finally shattered.  
“-… Ohhhh, oh, Jumin…” She sobbed, leaning into him, wanting him. “Jum-!“  
His mouth captured hers greedily taking it all, and she lost herself, crying brokenly against the hold of his teeth as her body shuddered and spilled wet heat into his palm.  
Behind closed eyes, he felt her ride out the rest of that pleasure, until she buried into him with quaking breaths, saying his name again, pressing damp kisses into his skin.

His fingers slowly slipped out of her and he nuzzled her neck, feeling the wild thrash of her pulse against his lips.  
“You’re so beautiful...” He whispered. “Seeing you like this, I almost want to apologize…”  
“Please…” She shook against his chin, sinking, not even having the will to scold the man.  
Her arms tightened around his shoulders as she kissed at the arch of his collarbone.  
“Please.” She begged weakly and he pressed a hand to her face, brushing the strewn hair from her burning cheeks.  


She'd been deduced to his.  
If anything, she foresaw herself begging _to be touched_... Not the other way around.  
She'd never felt so tortured and eager and _deprived_ of pleasing someone.  
Seeing the penetrating look in his eyes only made her curl into his chest.  
“This is too much, and you’re getting nothing from me…” The girl mumbled into the small space.  
“That’s not true, my love. This is far from nothing.” He almost smiled, though the heated moment had robbed him off any sort of humour.  
“And as for what you want,” He lowered his arms and sat back, “Nobody is stopping you...”  


She pulled her face up, gathering herself as their eyes met.  
“Han Jumin, you are purposely-”  
“- anymore.” Jumin added, “Nobody is stopping you anymore. I haven’t finished.”  
“Yes, _you haven’t finished._ Let’s fix that.”  
“Clever girl,” His eyes lifted with amusement, “well said.”  
Before she could do anything else, he licked at his fingers and her eyes widened watching him neatly suck the rest of the glistening mess she’d left on him, bit by bit.  
He hummed, and she watched his throat move with a swallow.  
“… Jumin.“ She sounded embarrassed again, not knowing what else to say as her cheeks flared.  
“I was always curious about it.” The heir’s eyes were glinting as they narrowed.

“Well you’ve gotten a lot out of me, and now I want to give _you_ something-“ Her words came out rushed, almost indignant, wanting to quickly forget her earlier irreverent behavior.  
The girl’s hands had nudged the sheets aside and then her fingers were already there, gripping his hard length.  
“You should be curious about this, too.”

“I... believe I already have an idea.“ His low voice wedged as she moved her hand.  
The girl gave him a curling smile. “We'll see about that.”  
Jumin’s mouth began to part with a response, but she tightened her hold, sliding up with even pressure over his tip, and then easing back down. Giving him a few short, firm tugs until his shoulders tensed against the headboard and he was reaching for her nape, pulling her to his mouth with fierce need.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, by this point, I've established that while Jumin doesn't have the experience, he has other qualities that make him very capable and equally appealing. In that sense, he brings a different kind of experience to the table. (Or bed.)  
> And I want to believe that he will make her a very happy girl. <3
> 
> This chapter is about **her.**  
>  That being said, I hope you look forward to the next one. *perv-face*
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!  
> Keep hydrated and cool! Haha.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always.  
> I will see you in the last chapter, dear reader!
> 
> Thank you to my beta - babylamb! OwO  
> <3 Second_Best


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we finish?

**Chapter Three: Him.**

—

The temperature in the room seemed to rise more than a dozen degrees.

His tongue entered her mouth and she welcomed it with a thorough suck; in another moment, she’d grown bolder, giving the muscle a gentle bite.  
It drove a sharp, spiking thrill up his spine as he noted that he rather liked it.  
A low sound inched up his throat as she pulled back and he gave her a heavy look as she resumed her ministrations. 

He’d done this countless times on his own…  
Still, this was different, and Jumin knew exactly why.  
His heart was beating harder than before against his chest. 

_You are not in control._  
Something shifted in him at that thought.  
The parts in him misaligning at the very idea. 

Her other hand was reaching further down now, brushing against his pale inner thigh and ghosting lower.  
Jumin’s legs tensed and he gave a grunt when she gently squeezed, boldly kneading a place he oftentimes neglected. 

He pressed to her with a low exhale, and then another rising hitch because her other hand was beginning to move in tandem; her grip slow but firm, working at the bundle of sensitive nerves, and leaving nothing neglected.  
His face faltered with a silent grimace, the heat making its way to his cheeks as his head slid back, and her mouth fell to his throat, peppering his skin with teasing kisses until she slid up to his earlobe and nipped it.  
Jumin’s breath tightened and his eyes opened, alert. 

He was new to this endeavour.  
But the order in her method told him she was entirely familiar with the idea: The needs of a man, and how best to please him.  
Yes, his wife knew very well what she was doing. 

Was this expert knowledge a fruit of her previous experiences…?  
_How much experience?_  
His eyes narrowed and something in him burned - that irrational part of him, rare to surface, that grew jealous because he hadn’t met her somewhere, somehow, sooner than he did.  
And then, that other broken part trickled in - the incapable child of his past who had watched every significant woman who ever walked into his life, walk back out.  
An unexplainable urge to hold on to her came over him.  
The possessiveness he tried to suppress suddenly brimmed, his dominance spurning his hands into motion.  
He gripped her sides, running his palms up her flat belly until he was cupping the undersides of her breasts and squeezing at her nipples.  
She moaned at that and he firmly caught at her chin, eyes sharp and fixated, her sounds falling against his thumb as he pressed it to her pout.  
_Yes, only moan for me,_ came his unbidden thought.  
She licked at the finger and he leaned in, prying that soft mouth open with a kiss, invading her space with his tongue, demanding to rule her; demanding her heart.  
His hand fastened into her nape, gripping until she gasped;  
And the impulsive thoughts came:

 _Only want me. Only look at me._  
_Accept me._  
_… Don’t leave me._

The same ones there when he’d first met her, that second night together.  
With his nerves at their very height, he’d trapped her against the door. Shown her his ugliest side as he loomed over her with his selfish demands, his unfair assumptions, his unexpected frustration. And she’d faced that monster without flinching, with eyes that softened in understanding and startling pain for his inner plight. 

_Don't leave me._

“I’m not going anywhere, Jumin…” She’d whispered firmly.  
The voice he grew to love so much, saying the very thing he needed to hear.  
Entirely certain.

It was the assurance to end to all other thoughts.  
They made this pact… and it was worth a thousand contracts.

His mouth stilled against her, and a steady calm began to fill him.  
The past was the past, he spoke of this all the time.  
Whatever she had before he came along didn’t matter anymore, and whatever he had… even more so. 

Jumin made the decision to let go then, his body settling quietly.  
The tight grip on her loosened, and she took the opportunity to press him against the headboard.  
The girl gave him an even look, and his gaze met hers with subdued acceptance.  
“What was that.” She mused, watching his dark lashes press to his skin.  
“I apologize, if I was rough.” came the dulcet murmur.  
She gave a candid smile, “… It takes a lot more than that to stop me, Jumin.” 

With that, she began to take the reins, pleasing him the way she wanted.  
And as she did, he began to understand - there was a certain liberation in letting her have her way, in equal exchange, in creating balance. 

It wasn’t long until his heated breaths were curling into the dark spaces between them, and she was thoroughly enjoying it - the honest expression he was giving her.  
Conflicting pain and pleasure and desire.  
He bowed into her as she gave a particularly thorough twist, sliding up until his hips almost followed.  
“Darling…” He whispered against her cheek. “Oh, my love…”  
His hand clutched to her upper arm, squeezing in affirmation as she called the heat from him.  
Endearment and encouragement, and that was all.  
There was no roughness on his part, no rushing and no wanting to take over.  
Jumin left himself open and receptive to her advances, and though she couldn’t explain his noticeable change in words, she instinctively knew why. 

He was giving himself to her, bit by bit, and entirely.  
And he was allowing her to rule him, the way she ruled his heart. 

—

If Jumin had the discipline and control of a Zen master, it had all but abandoned him in this bedroom tonight.  
His body was betraying him, he thought.  
How dishonourable when he’d spoken such big words; because it became apparent that he could not, in fact, maintain this charade ‘all night long.’

The heir couldn’t help it as he sank further down, his hair falling across the mounted pillows as she took him with her mouth.  
Jumin’s fingers fastened into the silken sheets, gripping hard enough that the cords on his arms bulked.

How long had it been? 10…15… It felt like 20 minutes, though he doubted this.  
Under normal circumstances, his mental clock was fairly accurate to the point he hardly needed a real one.  
Right now, it seemed to have stopped entirely, and perhaps he didn’t care anymore about something so… insignificant.  
There was only her - and every sinful, delicious thing she was doing with that mouth, that mattered.  
She coated him, withdrew his glistening member and kissed down his length, sucking on places entirely too sensitive and swollen by now.  
The flat of her tongue lowered along his ridge and she gave his base a gentle sideways suck.  
He stiffened then, a low groan pressing to the back of his throat, as he watched her teeth rake ever so slightly, teasing him.  
Jumin braced the weight on his elbows, his dark locks falling over one eye and slipping across his nose in a way that made him even more appealing as he took his quaking breaths.  
“You… are entirely too gifted.” He murmured.  
“Sweetheart…” She ejected a heated breath, removing her stare from her work to send him a look. “Again… those should be my words.” 

His throat tightened as she swiped at a glistening bead that brimmed, smearing it with her thumb over the rest of him.  
His legs went limp as the feeling dangerously surged, only from that. 

Perhaps, he was very close to pleading with her.  
Perhaps, he should.  
“God…” He whispered helplessly.  
His pulse was knocking against his throat, his breaths barely coming through. 

The girl gave his tip a teasing lick just to bait him again, then another, harder this time, dragging into his skin until the air stopped in his throat.  
_God…_  
He quivered and fell back, the heat lacing his cheeks as his jaw clenched.  
She traced with that crafty tongue, flitting across and around, winding him tighter and testing him until Jumin’s breath squeezed out in a hiss…  
And without warning, the girl lowered, taking a sizeable portion straight into -  
_My god-!_  
“Darling-!“ He wrenched out between his teeth.  
Her tongue pushed up and Jumin felt his tip ram the back of her throat.  
His eyes fell shut, one thigh lifting off the bed as her name slipped past his lips in desperation.  
His hands left the sheets and pushed into her hair… and he shook, enough that she felt it and curiously looked at him, her eyes moist from the endeavour.  
She gently pulled up and he came out of her, trickling, hard and burning. 

Jumin breaths fell laboured, his body trembling and hot.  
Never in his life, never had he felt so much painful urgency.

“Stop…” He exhaled, “Come here, my love…”  
Jumin couldn’t help the waver in his voice, nor the breathlessness.  
“Come to me.”  
He wanted his wife.  
God, he wanted her.  
The heir felt an ache in his chest, a dull ache that pressed into his throat and threatened to overtake him as she finally rose, seeing the expression in his eyes.  
“Oh, Jumin…” A tenderness came over her, sliding herself over his legs and into his arms, “Look at you.”  
_Yes, look at me._ He bitterly wanted to say.  
_Look at what you do to me._  
The heir almost crushed her to him, and he kissed her as if he’d suppressed it for months; his mouth urging hers open, dipping in mercilessly with his tongue, biting at her lip and tugging the velvet cusp with a ragged breath wanting to convey how tortured he felt.  
His fingers snaked into her hair, fisting just enough that she knew he was at his limit.  
“Sweetheart,” She breathlessly pulled back, wanting to look him in the eye, but his hand held her there.  
“I can’t…” Jumin said, shaking his head. “It’s difficult, when you do that. I can’t, darling.”  
“It’s okay,” The girl’s cheeks reddened, but the last of his restraints had snapped seeing how his current state affected her.  
He pulled at her hips, urging her legs apart until he was straining against the heat of her.  
“I need you,” The man harshly whispered, “Now. I _need_ you.”  
Her brown eyes perused him, and despite her faltering look, she was almost amused.  
Jumin heard a small bubble of a laugh.  
Had it been anyone else, the man wouldn’t have spared it a second thought; it had never been worth the effort.  
But in this moment, as his heart continued to thrash madly in his chest - he was in no mood to be taken lightly, not by the one person who mattered. 

“How is it that you can laugh, this isn’t a joke.“ Came his surprisingly offended tone.  
“No, it’s not that…” She touched at his cheek, lifting her fingers to brush the damp bangs from his eyes.  
“I’m happy, Jumin. Seeing this side of you makes me so happy.”  
He stilled watching the open adoration on her face.  
_I’m in pain,_ He thought, his chest constricting with a foreign ache.  
… He didn’t need to say anything.  
“God,” the girl softened, taking his length in her hand.  
“I love you, Jumin.”

“I…-“  
And that was all he could manage when she sank forward, guiding him in until he filled her to the hilt.

Nothing had prepared Jumin sufficiently for it.  
His hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave red imprints, and she rested her palms over him, surging forward, locking their bodies.  
A groan pressed to his throat and his eyes narrowed with difficulty as he stiffened into the pillows with faltering breaths.  
Perhaps, it could have gone more slowly and it would have been a little easier.  
… Perhaps, it wouldn’t have mattered.  
Her walls tightened around him, wringing out what ample breaths he had left, until the struggle became apparent on his face.  
“My goodness, Jumin…” She whispered, seeing him look so ravaged.  
She admired that intolerant expression, her hands ghosting over the ripple of ribs and his heaving chest.  
Fingers brushed over his taut nipples, and his stomach spiralled with heat.  
His hold tightened dangerously in reaction.  
“… Don’t move.” He breathlessly commanded.  
She blinked and he shook his head once, wordlessly.  
For a moment, Jumin was certain he would finish, right then and there.  
No. For shame, he couldn’t allow it.  
He couldn’t.  
He controlled the compulsion of his body with a discreet swallow.  
Despite the thought that he wasn’t getting sufficient air into his lungs, he forced even breaths because he had read somewhere that it helped.

Watching him now, she knew the problem.  
Even if he thought he was adept at keeping appearances, it had never worked with her. 

“Think of… asymmetrical stripes.” She suddenly piped.  
“Diagonal ones that meet with horizontal ones, that stand on vertical ones that… end in a zigzag. And, surprise, there are spirals at the bottom…” The girl droned.  
The visual sent his face into an immediate frown and she released a low giggle.  
Her hand took to his left chest with slow, deliberate kneads until he sent her an uncharacteristically-hesitant look.  
“Be still, oh beating heart…” He heard her soothingly say, “-be still…”  
She smiled and pressed her palm down in assurance.  
As if she could will it, he began to feel just a little more in control.

“Are you loosely quoting Mountfort’s ‘Zelmane?’” He mumbled after he’d somewhat recovered.  
“Let’s not get too scholarly…” She snorted carelessly to humour him, “-just an idiom, Jumin. That’s all it is.”  
And for a lighthearted second, he’d forgotten what they were in the middle of.  
He found himself smiling slightly. 

She knew him well, Jumin had always been proud of that.  
Considerably more relaxed, he reached up and the girl eagerly lowered as he kissed her, grateful more than anything.

 _"Is it painful or uncomfortable?"_ She asked, pulling away.  
_"Surely, you must be joking."_ He answered, his voice just barely above a growl, earning another laugh. 

His body began to settle, adjusting to the foreign feeling enough that after another moment, he willingly pushed at her.  
His legs lifted so she slid in at an angle, rubbing herself against his groin in a way that made her blush.

She was soft, yes, but she was resilient.  
Gentle and also unyielding.  
And god, she was beautiful.

Jumin thought this as she began to move against him. 

Upright at first, she was a sight to behold grinding in a slow dance of hips, and then she’d angled backwards, bracing her arms against his thighs and giving him such a shameless view that his eyes darkened and it took everything for him not to sit up.  
Instead, the heir allowed his hands to wander, sliding up the curves of her, kneading her supple form, and coming back down to nurse her parted thighs.  
He took liberties, slipping his thumb over her center wanting to reward her where she craved.  
The heat settled over the tops of her cheeks, and he watched, drinking her in until her eyes opened and she looked just a little embarrassed getting caught in her moment. 

“Don’t look at me like that…” She said, curling low against him.  
“Don’t ask for something impossible.” He parried calmly, taking the opportunity to snatch her face down and kiss her.  
She hummed approvingly, and his chest squeezed as he broke away, sucking her lip, kissing down the side of her chin and along her jaw until he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the subtle invasion of orange-blossoms and jasmine.  
He voiced small encouragements into her ear as she canted, telling her how much she was affecting him, how beautiful she was, the things he loved that she was doing...  
Things that couldn’t be spoken so easily if they weren’t in that moment.  
Jumin steadily rubbed out her pleasure and she gradually began to tighten painfully around him. 

It became just a little harder now, when she was coming undone in his hands, clinging to him and wanting him with more open honesty. 

The moment began building into his spine, climbing up his throat in discordant breaths, until he freed his hands, guiding the carnal motions of her hips with more desperation.  
Jumin held her down, rubbing the friction against her intimate middle until she was whimpering, pushing her body’s urgent need further towards an invisible cliff.  
“Jumin…” She moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “Sweetheart, oh my god!”  
It was both a warning and a passionate plea.  
His grip on her waist tightened in response and he propped his legs at an angle, gradually learning and taking some of the burden from her.  
He slid up with his hips, the muscles on his stomach tensing with the careful thrusts until their bodies met in unison.  
The cries tumbled out of her, and with every deliberate motion Jumin began coming apart inside her, the delicious burn tightening in his core as it washed over him in disorienting waves.

The experience was unpredictable to him, and his observations could have only taken him so far.  
In the next instant, his wife had let out a higher cry, her thighs clenching against him as she purposefully grated, sheathing him in wet heat until he tightened with a breath.  
And then she was there.  
Jumin watched her spine snap back, her eyebrows pushing up in agony and bliss.  
She quivered as she bowed into him with a whine, her mouth coming apart and biting into his shoulder with a shaking sob.  
Jumin took in the sounds she made, the throbbing jerks of her body; and he felt her, every bit of her, so intimately that it made him ache to know such a wonderful thing could exist.

“Oh, darling…” He whispered, kissing at her ear, his throat strangely tight.  
“You’re beautiful. Do you know this? I could watch you over and over.”  
“Only you can get away with saying something like that…” Her voice cracked breathlessly.  
“God, Jumin… what am I going to do with you.”  
“More of this.” He quickly answered. 

Her face lifted with a feeble laugh.  
Their gazes met in the low light and Jumin’s eyes softened as she candidly brushed the hair from his face and gave him a heavy-lidded smile.  
_My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world._  
His fingers curled over her nape, and he tilted, pressing into her dampened locks with a kiss.

… There was nothing that could have drawn them closer than this. 

Jumin wished, then, that he could make love to her in all sorts of ways, everyday.  
He whispered this, moved by the moment, earning a fierce blush from her as she buried into his shoulder.  
“We’ll schedule the whole Kama Sutra…” She teased weakly, “But, let’s take care of you.”  
She moved to sit back up, but his arm only tightened over her back, holding her in place.

“You’re exhausted, my love.”  
_I think I can handle a few more hours,_ she would have haughtily said, but Jumin was already rising to a sit, nudging her up with him.  
She secured her arms around his neck, instinctively.  
“What are we-“ The girl began.  
“We are changing positions.” He whispered with a faint smile.  
He held her firmly in place with one arm.  
And then she was falling backwards, her body sliding into the sheets.  
“Oh-“ Her pelvis hit the mattress, and the motion pushed more of him back inside her.  
He let out a low grunt at that and her stomach tightened, seeing the raven locks slip over his avid gaze as he braced himself above her.  
He was flushed, and just a little disheveled; but the expression on his face remained, barely a trace of exhaustion as he lowered, hooking his arms under the pillows. 

Jumin looked almost raring to go again, it seemed the man was boasting a quick recovery.  
Her mind raced feeding her various scenarios, thinking about testing that potential stamina, and she reddened, more from eagerness than anything else. 

“Hmmm…” The hum trickled out of him, almost like a low purr, “this feels a little different after all.”  
A shiver tingled through the backs of her legs, curling along her spine as the twin peaks of his hips brushed hers.  
“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined this very scene?” His tone was deceivingly light, as if he were talking about golf or the weather.  
She would have believed it to be casual conversation if she wasn’t seeing the depraved look in his eyes. 

“It is especially troublesome during morning meetings.” He sounded almost morose.  
“Only during morning meetings?” She managed to joke.  
He pushed his whole length into her with a low breath, and she couldn’t help the sound that escaped her lips as her thighs immediately tightened over him.  
The girl stifled herself with a bite to her lip, sending him a heated look that he equally mirrored.  
“Only because, if it occurs so early in the morning…”  
His stare broke away, mouth lowering, “- there would be more hours in the day I would have to put up with my inappropriate fantasies….”  
He kissed at her jaw and began rocking into her tenderly.  
“- and I want to avoid touching myself at work. Even if I have done it… once.” His baritone dwindled into a whisper, driving a wedge into her stomach.  
“God, Jumin-“ Her breaths squeezed out of her, her pulse building at the confession.  
It didn’t help that the man was rapidly learning, slipping into an even rhythm that set a perfect pace, growing bolder now, as he observed her.  
“I’m not proud of it. But I enjoyed it very much…” His eyes lowered to her mouth, the heat taking to his cheeks.  
“… You naughty man-” She murmured, “… When?” She couldn’t help asking with a curling smile.  
“I like it when you’re curious.” Came the pointed statement.  
Jumin’s hips pushed into her, as if to stress a point, and she instinctively gripped at his arms with a tight gasp.  
“While you were on your two-day leave, you visited your parents to tell them about our relationship-” He reached up, tracing his fingers down her cheek, the pad of his thumb prying at her lip as she huffed.  
“I wanted to persuade them personally, but you insisted to first tell them on your own. We had an agreement, but I almost broke it. Do you remember?”  
Hearing the slight breathlessness, the tremors in his voice, she weakened.  
He pushed her spine into the mattress with a suppressed breath and she curled into him, trembling as the room gradually began to get very warm.  
“When you resist me sometimes, I want you more.” His eyelids lowered, watching her heat-stained cheeks.  
“I was so hard that day, darling.” The exhale of words rushed out of him, his body canting into her with more purpose.  
“And yet, you sent me a picture. You dared to send me that picture.” His mouth lowered, biting gently at her ear, even as his voice hardened.  
“It was a beautiful sunrise, Jumin-”  
“I beg to differ. You were blushing, and you were sweating-“  
“Sweetheart, it was a morning jog, I-”  
His hand pressed into one breast, thumbing the pert nipple and rolling.  
She arched, biting at her inner lip with a stifled sound.  
“Four meetings… I endured it behind my desk.” He continued, voice faltering just a little, “With twenty people, do you have any idea how strange it is for me not to use the conference room?”  
He was pushing harder, chastising her.  
“My temperature is usually low, but I had to remove my coat...” He braced an arm and angled, trapping the crown of her head.  
“The thought of you hardly wearing anything-” His voice slipped out in a near growl.  
“I was wearing a sports bra, leggings-” She bleated helplessly.  
“Not in my imagination.” Came his heated murmur. “In fact, you wore nothing.”  
She almost laughed, but in its place, a louder moan slipped out because he’d hooked up, nudging that special spot that had her sinking weak with pleasure.  
“Jumin, yes…- Oh-” Her back had arched off the bed, and heat was beginning to pool in her belly listening to his discordant breaths.  
“You know what I did with that picture…”  
His voice dropped.  
His mouth lowered.  
“All I could think about was touching you…” He kissed down the trench of her chest.  
“-being inside you…” One visible eye lifted from behind his disheveled bangs.  
“I imagined it. You, waiting with your legs wide open to accept me,”  
More and more, she trembled at his blatant descriptions, beginning to feel the moistness on her nape and between their bodies, her heart climbing with tripping beats.  
“… Exactly like this, with this look on your face, this look that tells me you want me.” His voice dropped to a velvet thrum, tongue slipping out and running a careful trail from one mound to the other; lacing the words into her skin.  
“I tell you, don’t I… You have a certain look. As if you want something so badly.”  
Her legs began to hike up his sides, his breaths hot against her breast.  
Without warning, he bit, and she gave a sharp inhale.  
It almost broke her when he plunged into her again and she cried out.  
It was good, and Jumin’s learning curve for new situations was almost frightening.  
“I wanted to finish, desperately. And it didn’t take me very long, my love…”  
His fevered gaze drank her in, “It took precisely eleven minutes. Oh… I made quite a mess.”  
She crossed her ankles over him, pulling hard and taking him in deeper. A short groan erupted from him and he bit into her neck, pinching gently at the skin with his teeth.  
He marked her, then, unconsciously. His mouth insatiably seeking and leaving small love-driven marks as his composure gradually weathered.  
Something was insurmountably building, bringing out a bittersweet look on his face, and then Jumin pulled away beginning to breathe a little harder, needing it.  
Wanting it.  
“Was it good?” She was starting to enjoy this exchange, exhilarated and unable to help her avid stare as she watched him.  
“It was.” He answered with a tripping breath, savouring the motions until his fingers dug into the sheets, the pleasure threatening to shatter him.  
“This is better…” His dulcet tone shifted with more urgency, his eyes falling shut as he deliciously slipped.  
“Of course, this is much better.” His voice an intimate quiver.  
He was close.  
She could tell as much. 

It didn’t take Jumin very long.  
His mouth wandered over hers, sharing some semblance of how significant the moment was.  
Strangely fervent, and tender as if he were venerating her with everything he had.  
She held him, expecting a rigorous change of speed, a rougher finish that came with a man’s desperation to reach a torrid climax.  
But she got something entirely different, yet again. 

The moment came and Jumin was slowing, even while his hands fisted harder into the covers.  
He filled her and withdrew; each move thorough, painstakingly complete, as if he fought to preserve it.  
She watched him as a multitude of raw emotions came over his eyes, eroding his stoic composure.  
And he shook from the effort to hold it together, until there was only discordant pants and brimming pleasure. 

Until he eventually couldn’t focus on anything at all.  
She had never seen him like this. 

He bowed into her neck, giving in to the uncontrollable urge as a low groan dragged from him.  
Jumin held her, calling her name, burying deep into her core as he came apart; spilling himself benevolently with slow shudders while her arms folded over him. 

“I love you-” Came the sudden hitching breath, thick with emotion.  
“I love you, darling, so much.” As if he’d discovered some magnificent truth.  
His nose buried in her hair, emptying, until he gradually softened into her arms with only their shuddering breaths punctuating the air.

There was something in this moment, being held as he gave himself, something large and significant.  
It couldn’t be defined in words, no matter how much his mind broke it apart.  
Jumin’s heart was bleeding and raw, unused to feeling so _much_ of something, and all at once.  
He’d kept it locked for so long, kept that heart so unfed and deprived that it was now completely unprepared for this.  
He thought the wedding vows would top it all… But, this…

He ached, his chest struggling to room both his breaths and the spilling magnitude of a dam that seemed to have suddenly broken without warning.  
He wanted to ignore it, like many other inconvenient things in his life. But he couldn’t, no matter how much he forced it back.  
It rushed up, catching him off guard. 

The idea that he was incredibly fortunate.  
That when the world wasn’t looking, and he was nothing but a shadow of himself, she saw him in all his brokenness and loved him.  
The idea that she had chosen him, and he had found his ending with her. 

And suddenly, the heat had pushed behind his eyes and a surprising dampness trickled.  
The girl stilled, feeling a wet droplet hit her arm even if he remained silent.  
“Jumin…” She pulled away, surprised.  
And then she saw the look on his face, the moistness in his warm eyes - that broke her.  
“Oh, sweetheart…” Her heart clenched and she gathered him up. “Oh, Jumin, sweetheart…”  
He repeatedly kissed her, it seemed, everywhere he could and her own eyes grew moist.  
For the first time, his eloquence failed him, left him spent and vulnerable as he buried into her, not knowing what to say. 

It was such an honest sort of innocence, and such a contrast to his earlier demonstrations - but wasn’t this contradiction what made Jumin so uniquely him?

In that moment, she couldn’t love him more.

—

There were many definitions of strength.

Jumin could face a mountain of papers and an endless cycle of meetings without breaking an ounce of composure.  
He made promises to people, shouldered a great many responsibilities and managed expectations without fear.

In a situation where she would simply go insane, or break down crying, he compartmentalized, worked in steady silence and thrived.

And then there was a different kind of strength.  
One that had to do with the resilience of the heart.  
The pains of giving everything and losing, of courageously loving without expectation, of always being hopeful despite being destroyed beyond repair.  
And of being able to get up to do it all again.

In a situation where Jumin would close himself off, doubt a person’s intentions and drop hurtful, dismissive words without a shred of sympathy;  
she possessed an endless need to nurture, to feel the pains of the world, to accept someone despite their faults. This was where she thrived. 

This was how she fixed him.  
And it was how he fell in love.

-

 

\- His First Time -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to clutter the last chapter, but it happened anyway. 
> 
> I apologize if this is very heavy (and also text-heavy!)  
> I wrote this in a very sentimental sort of mood.  
> Haha, but it's good to acknowledge the brokenness in people, and how much they can change as they heal.  
> I felt Jumin would be the type, not having exposed much of his heart, he'd done it this time. 
> 
> If you've read this far... Thank you, sincerely.  
> You readers are the reason why I'm writing! 
> 
> As always, the love is appreciated. 
> 
> <3 Second_Best

**Author's Note:**

> So, it starts! *THIRST*
> 
> I'm not the type to write smutty without a plot involved, so I struggled with this, wanting to flesh it out as much as I could with a back story. Hopefully, it has turned into something that's more than just fun between the sheets... because I badly want to stress how significant this is for both characters - It's how I think Jumin would have treated her. 
> 
> Other than that, even if I tend to write very cheesy things, I really hope you enjoy it. ^^;  
> Kudos is definitely appreciated, and comments _always_ make me happy.  
>  With that, I'll see you in the one, dear reader!
> 
> <3 Second_Best


End file.
